Ultimate FanFiction: Book 1: The First Battle
by Darth Ritz
Summary: The final battle is here. Heroes and villains from my favourite stories all come together in one last attempt to dominate the Universe. Obviously, I could only choose 2 categories for this so I'm listing them all here: Star Wars, X-Men, The Second Sons Trilogy, The Wardstone Chronicles, The Silence of the Lambs, Pokémon and Batman. This is my Ultimate FanFiction... Enjoy!
1. Characters

**_Good Guys:_**

_Ash Ketchum & his Pokémon (Pokémon), Wolverine and Professor X (X-Men), Anakin and Revan and Galen Marek (Star Wars), Tom Ward (The Wardstone Chronicles), Dirk Provin (The Second Sons Trilogy)_

**_Bad Guys:_**

_The Joker (Batman), Magneto and Mystique (X-Men), Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion and Darth Bane (Star Wars), Hannibal Lector (Silence of the Lambs), Grimalkin (The Wardstone Chronicles), Kirsh (The Second Sons Trilogy)_


	2. Evil, Day 1

**Author's Note:**

**So, this is my Ultimate FanFiction! I'm hoping to make this quite long, so I haven't decided how I want it to end yet.**

**I might open a poll on what to do, once I'm a few chapters in and I've cot a coherent storyline- If I remember, that is! xD**

**Who's your favourite character from the list? Comment!**

* * *

><p>The storm raged outside the cave in the mountain. There was nothing inside but a note. It read: <em>For all ye who doth arrive in this cave, know that thou hath been chosen as one of the select villains to wage war and fight in the final battle.<em>

Suddenly, the humid air shimmered to reveal a man. He had a white face with red lipstick and he was wearing a green suit. 'Why... so... serious?' he muttered to himself. 'Yes, I like the sound of that...'. He looked up suspiciously and seemed to be shocked at whatever he was seeing. 'It's some kind of portal.' he said to himself, narrowing his eyes as if sizing it up in his head. The man shrugged his shoulders as if he was just a child choosing ice-cream flavours and stepped through it. Landing with a bump on his rear end in the cave, he turned around in a full circle to see more and more portals opening up, making the small cave feel a lot bigger. As the madman looked around, a small table in the far corner of the cave caught his eye. It was wooden. Oak, he thought in his strange, convoluted mind. On it was the note. The Joker, as he was known, tried reading it, but he didn't understand and so turned his attention back to the portals. His fellow villains were emerging now.

A young man in a purple costume stepped out first, looking around uncertainly and feeling slightly threatened by the lack of metal. He was closely followed by a blue, scaled woman who changed into a blond woman then back quickly. Magneto and Mystique.

From the next portal came a huge, muscular man who reminded Joker slightly of Bane. His name, conveniently, was Darth Bane. Next out of the same portal was an extremely frightening entity which seemed to glide rather than walk. Wearing a black cloak and a white mask, Darth Nihilus seemed to make even the hulking Darth Bane wary. Finally emerged another brute. With a body that by rights should be dead, Darth Sion was held together by dark Force energy and was, to all effect, immortal.

The portal directly in front of Joker presented an old man who seemed surprisingly strong for his age and, scarily for the rest of the villains, appeared to be hungry. Hannibal Lector was there to help.

The penultimate villain came in the form of the formidable with assassin of the Malkin Clan. Criss-crossed with scabbards and blades of all manner, and of course her famous scissors, Grimalkin in her black leather clothes was a force to be reckoned with.

Finally, a handsome man came through. Wearing a loose open shirt and riding trousers, the last of them came through on a horse. It was a majestic sight, armed with a jewelled sword and a bow and sitting astride a chestnut steed, Prince Kirsh completed the set of villains.

As they looked around and huddled to the people from their own Universe, the Joker asked the all important question: 'Why... so... serious?'

Nobody bothered to reply. He tried again, louder this time. 'WHY... SO... SERIOUS?'

Still nothing. Rolling his eyes, he muttered, just loud enough to be audible, 'I guess none of you want to see the note, then.'

Magneto was first to react. 'What note? Who are you; all of you? Why are we here? Where _is_ here?'

'Umm... Dunno. But the note says-'

'What NOTE?'

'Calm down, calm down! I was just getting to that part...' replied the man in purple, deliberately not answering the question, just to be difficult. 'Well. There are portals. You know that, you came through one. They were sent to us by... someone. They want us to do what it says in the-'

'Yes, yes, we know. The note. What _does_ it say in the note?' piped up Darth Bane.

'Oh, er, here it is.' he announced, producing it from behind his back.

'Who are you people? I'm not doing a single thing more until we know each other.' hissed Grimalkin.

They all looked at each other, then Mystique stepped into the middle of the cave. 'I'm Mystique. I'm a mutant and I can transform into any living thing.'

Darth Sion cottoned on. 'I'm Darth Sion, Lord of Pain. I'm a Sith lord and I am skilled with the Force and a lightsaber.'

'Lightsaber?' asked Grimalkin.

Darth Sion showed them.

'And Force?' asked Mystique.

He demonstrated Force Lightning, then picked Mystique up and put her down again.

'Wow...' she whispered.

They carried on until they had nearly all introduced themselves.

'... and that means that I like to eat other people... but don't worry. I won't do you any harm- if I like you.' Hannibal Lecter grinned menacingly at the silence which greeted this revelation.

Just Prince Kirshov remained. 'I- I don't know what this witchcraft is, but I will have no part in it. Take me back to my country, peasant.' he addressed Hannibal.

Grimalkin casually sharpened her longest blade while Hannibal licked his lips, declaring that he was hungry and Darth Nihilus floated past him and sent an aura of fear his way.

What they didn't know, was that the reason they all understood each other quite well, was that the greatest evil was that which had brought them together, and sent knowledge into their minds. Understanding of each other, of themselves. The evil that was in the flashes of lightning, that came with ice-cold wind, and the evil that had spent months completely corrupting them all before calling upon them.

However, Kirsh did not get that understanding. Kirsh was different. Years of training for the Queen's Guard had obliterated any vague cracks in his belief that what he knew to be reality was all of reality. The Evil had not foreseen this. It would have to work on this one...

Darth Nihilus sent an idea into the head of Sion, which he duly expressed to the company. 'We can only hope that whatever called us here will send us more instructions and information in due time, but first we must do some things ourselves. We must elect a leader.'

'Yes. Good idea. Let's do that now.' Came the reply from the group.

They scratched who everyone voted for into a wall using a dagger of Grimalkin's.

_Grimalkin, Witch Assassin of the Malkin Clan: Grimalkin_

_Hannibal Lecter: Hannibal_

_Prince Kirshov: N/A_

_Darth Sion: Darth Bane_

_Darth Bane: Darth Bane_

_Magneto: Magneto_

_Mystique: Magneto_

Then, only Darth Nihilus and The Joker remained. They had both thought hard, and reached the same conclusion. One person had been confident, assuring, powerful and had seemed like a natural leader when they were introducing themselves.

_The Joker: Grimalkin_

_Darth Nihilus: Grimalkin_

Grimalkin was the leader of the villains. They all, though some grudgingly turned to her.

'Well. Right to work. First of all, we all have titles but I say we discard them for the duration of our time here.'

They all nodded.

'Good. Where is young Kirsh?'

'He's gone.' came the call from one of the Sith.

'Gone?! Where?'

'He just left the cave about five minutes ago.' elaborated Hannibal.

'Hmm...' Grimalkin wondered what to do.

'We must continue without him. Does anyone know what it is that called us here?'

Nobody did.

While they discussed how to go about getting food and water, Kirsh was actually just outside. As the rain poured down, he was struggling against The Evil.

'No- No- NO! I'm not- NO!' he fell to his knees in a puddle, unable to block it out of his mind any longer. 'No... I... no...' he breathed feebly. 'I...'

He fell on his side, unconscious as The Evil triumphantly surged in and took over his brain.

Back in the rocky walls, Grimalkin was standing atop the table and commanding the others as they attempted to make the cave bigger. The Sith were using the force to dig deeper into the mountain and the others were manually tossing the excess rock out of the cave while Joker tried to get a really good echo.

Suddenly, Kirsh stumbled in, soaking wet. Grimalkin caught sight of him and immediately rushed over.

'You look awful!' she exclaimed.

'Thanks.' he smiled weakly. 'I'm really sorry about earlier; I was just in shock, but I'm ready now.'

Grimalkin smiled and told him to help lift the rocks.

They continued until they judged it to be night; it was impossible to tell with the storm. Finally, Grimalkin called it to a halt and told them to each pick a small patch and go to sleep.


End file.
